


Riddle me this: I ache for you but you don't love me back

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluffy Angst, Friends helping, Gen, Gotham, Hurt, Lost Love, ONESIE, Old Friend, Sad, Unrequited Love, broken relationship, gotham fox, it kind of ends in sadness, jim is in boxers at some point, jim too, mentions of Edward nygma - Freeform, oswald and his friends, oswald is sad, penguin - Freeform, supportive friends, talks, unrequited feelings, viktor Zsaz has an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Oswald is sad because Edward seems to ignore his feelings.Viktor Zsaz has an idea.





	Riddle me this: I ache for you but you don't love me back

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a friend and it was supposed to be lighthearted.  
> Psssst it's angst

He was at Wayne Manor when the call arrived.  
It made pearls made out of crystal clear sweat drip down his back.

"Here's Zsaz I have Thompkins come to the harbor. Alone. You know which dock."

Jim opened his mouth but Zsaz had already hung up.

Bruce looked up at him with concern in his eyes.  
He tried to find an excuse to leave but needless to say he didn't find one and just told him the truth.

"Are you sure we shouldn't send someone with you?"

"No. No tricks with Zsaz."

"Good Luck Jim."

"Thanks. I'll need that."

And so he went to the dock he'd spared Oswald's life almost two years ago.  
The water seemed black and trash was put to sleep by the endless lullaby of waves.

An Abyss.

And he'd thrown Oswald into it.  
Like he hadn't done in months Jim wondered wether it would have been better for both Gotham and him to kill Oswald.

The cold metal of a gun brushing the short parts of his hair stopped his thoughts.

"Well hello Officer Gordon... oh wait that's not it... Hunter Gordon. Mister Gordon. Jimbo. What do you prefer?"

"Where's Lee?", Jim asked as he raised his hands slowly and turned around even slower.

"At her home of course. With that pretty fiancé."

Jim took a sharp breath and held it in until his lungs ached.  
A lie.  
A bluff.  
Something so blatant and he fell for it.

"Are you not going to ask what I want?"

"What do you want Zsaz?!"

A gloved hand shoved a parcel against his chest and then he was pulled forwards by the collar of his jacket.

Viktor Zsaz didn't utter another word until he'd dragged Jim into a black Masarati and said Masarati parked in the suburbs of Gotham.

They were standing in front of a big old house built seemingly back in Victorian times.

"He always comes to his mothers house to mourn."

Jim felt like his saliva had suddenly been exchanged with something very bitter.

Why would said he mourn.  
What had hurt the Penguin.  
Who?  
Why?  
Was Jim going to pay for it?

"What am I doing here?"  
"You're going to put that on."  
Zsaz pointed to the parcel.

Jim unwrapped the paper and gulped, the fabric felt horrible in his hands.  
"I'm not doing that!"

"Do you want me to play mom and dress you up?"

Jim sighed, what kind of choice did he have?

"What? Oh Jimbo are you sensitive? Should I turn around?"

The cold air bit into his skin as he stripped of his clothes and slipped into the horrible unnatural costume.

His hair stood away into every direction seemingly ignoring gravity because of electricity and he began to sweat.

Zsaz shoved him through the door and pulled him by the arm towards the living room.

"I've got you a present."  
"Viktor! I said..."

Oswald Cobblepot had turned away from the fireplace, eyes red and swollen his face sticky from tears.  
He stopped mid sentence.  
Speechless.

Oswald stared at Jim before his mouth slowly curled up into a smile and he started the sobs that were between laughter and crying.

His body shook but his chest felt lighter the air had come back.  
He could finally breathe again since Edward had taken his breath out of his chest.

"You're truly the best! Jim old friend why don't you sit down?"

"I'm hot enough thanks."  
Jim indeed seemed to be sweating heavily beneath that ridiculous Penguin-Onesie.  
He knew he shouldn't be making Jim uncomfortable like that but he couldn't stop smiling although his face ached.

Viktor was grinning of satisfaction and Oswald was thankful for having a wonderful man like Viktor in his life.  
And someone as kind as Jim to move along with such a plan.

Jim who seemingly had decided that overheating himself was better than standing.

Oswald opened his mouth to thank Viktor again but he seemingly had left the room already.  
Nonetheless he said it firmly believing Viktor would hear it.

His mother would've scolded him for yelling inside the house.

"Do you mind me taking that off?"  
He turned back to Jim and exhaled softly an: "As long as you don't mind."

And thus Viktor Zsaz' Penguin-Onsie-Plan resulted in James Gorden sitting in nothing but boxers next to Oswald Cobblepot in a three piece suit.

But it was nothing Oswald minded in fact there was comfort in the motion of Jim brushing his hair back.  
Something he'd seen so often he'd lost count.

"Zsaz said you're mourning, anything I could help with?"

"James Gordon what do you know of true love?", it must've sounded like a ridiculous question.  
Of course most people found the idea of true love ridiculous but why would feelings you only got once in a lifetime be laughable?

Jim swallowed.  
"Do you mean that?"

"In fact I am very serious about it."

"Well... who is it?"

"He is someone you know."

"Don't tell me it's Ed. Oh... why would it be Ed?!"

Was he so easy to read?  
He was afraid to ask but he believed Jim to be someone he could trust.

"A man like Edward is a good choice... or not choice but he's... he's?"  
Why was he stuttering?

"See Oswald if Ed doesn't return your feelings you have to accept that and move on. You have to find something that distracts you."

"That was not what I asked. And Edward is my soulmate that means I am his he just hasn't realized it.  
He loves me why else would he be so kind to me?!"  
Anger started coloring his cheeks red again.

"Well, I believe Edward is a sly insane bastard who murdered his girlfriend and tried to kill an underage boy and other innocent people. And well me."

"Jim I've killed people! You've killed people! What makes us better?!"

Jim stayed silent but his eyes were dark and full of regret, he seemed a thousand years older.

 

"I believe it's better I leave now Oswald. I don't think I can help you with your problem."

Then Jim left the room.  
And from outside the room seemingly almost out the door he said something barely audible for Oswald.

"It gets worse. You think it hurts now wait until you loose your true love."

And then he was alone again.  
He yelled.  
Viktor came a minute later.

"Feeling better?"  
"It was amusing but how did you get him to do this."  
"Dr. Thompkins."

Oswald nodded.  
He didn't need to hear another reason.


End file.
